


Dance Me to the End of Love

by Mthaelly



Series: Kar'taylir darasuum laar [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heavy Prejudices and biases, Hehehe, M/M, Setting this up for the eventual fall later, Social Hierarchies, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mthaelly/pseuds/Mthaelly
Summary: The bud of the flower is blooming; and Din and Paz are falling harder.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Kar'taylir darasuum laar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Dance Me to the End of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first half of this over the span of a week, then blasted through the second half in one day lol.

Din barely dodges a blow from his opponent as he swerved his head away just in time. The woman before him leaning forward in a lurch from the miscalculation of the force used in her own swing. Taking advantage, Din ducks underneath her and spins around, curling his one arm around her neck, pulling her back.

_This time_ , he thinks, _just fling her over and you'll win_  
  


A loud array of shouts erupted from beside them, where a bunch of Mandalorians had gathered to watch one of the spars among the twenty or so taking place right now in the training grounds. Din's eyes flicker momentarily to the scene, still with his female opponent struggling in his hold.

He wished he hadn't.

There, was Paz in all of his blue armoured glory, who ducked and rolled on the dusty ground, punching at his opponent's ankle on the way down. The opponent in yellow armour stumbled and flailed. And Paz with lighting quick reflexes immediately stood up from his roll on the ground, standing back to back with the still stunned Mandalorian regaining his footing, curled a thick arm around his torso. Using his strength to flip him over his back and onto the ground, dust motes flying into the air with the strength of the impact. The group of spectators went wild. Paz stood, victoriously towering over the downed Mandalorian like an ancient mountain.  
  


His blue helmet turns to Din's.  
  
  


_"Ner sarad,ner mesh'la sarad...."_   
  
  
  


He faltered as he felt wet gush in between his thighs.

And immediately found himself becoming overpowered. The woman had taken advantage of his distracted state and launched herself up, swinging up and running up the walls. Which promptly helped her escape his hold, as she in turn used the arm around herself to fling him onto the ground instead. Heavy breaths flowing out from her helm as she looked at Din, laid flat on the ground, arms outstretched uselessly in a stunned daze.From the impact of his defeat, or from the sight of Paz, all bloodlust and heaving, enormous chest from the adrenaline of his triumphant fight?

His thighs _trembled_.

The woman offers a hand to him. He shakily took it as he heaves himself up from the ground, breathless.

"What happened Djarin? You already had me there." The woman starts as one hand comes to rest at a lean waist, looking half amused and curious. Din rubs his helmet, resisting the urge to rub between his now slightly soaked thighs.

"I'm sorry Faraj I just...." He trailed off. He turned to look behind his back again, where even surrounded by a bunch of fellow Mandalorians, the man stood a head taller than most of the crowd. Did he just imagine it, or did Paz look behind his back momentarily too? Faraj turns to look as well.

"Ah, that Paz Vizsla again." She says, sounding bored. Din's eyes flicks back to her underneath his helmet.

"Again?"

"Hmmm." She nods, staring at the crowd a little longer before turning her purple helmet to face him again.

"What do you mean again?"

She looks at him for a while, as if shocked by his question, before chuckling at him as she shaked her head.  
  


"Oh c'mon, you think no one would notice Din?" The man in question stiffens.  
  


"You've always been staring at him,one way or another."  
  


Din tenses, as straightbacked as a rod. Feeling like a child being caught red-handed by their parents for stealing sweets. Embarrassment making itself known via the two pools of heat on his cheeks; the thin strand of slick between his thighs. Faraj merely sighs and pats him on the shoulder.  
  


"Get some rest mate, you need it." She says as she walks away to the exit of training grounds.  
  
  


Din never hears her, head turning again to look at the retreating figure of a man in blue armour; embarrassment burning in between his thighs and on his cheeks.

∆  
  
  
  
  
  


They don't see other for another three weeks, not since those stolen moments in the garden.  
  


And it felt like a _dream_ ; like flying without wings, tiptoeing on clouds. Paz felt like floating everytime he remembered.

And he remembered everything. The green of the grass, set alight like flares in the orange sunset. The evening cool gathering around them in mists in the garden, the crystal fountain and it's pool of water; Din with a halo of orange light around his beskar armour. Soft and so _small_ in his embrace, so awfully _delicate_ in the light of the setting sun. Paz was entranced by the sunlight tracing the curves of his beskar armour, to _feel_ the dip of his lean waist, the skinniness of his arm. To _touch_ the silky skin beneath, tracing down skin that had known no one else's hands before. To trace his fingers across unseen lips, trembling beneath his sly touch. His voice, shaking and quivering like a leaf in the wind. The all too sinful submissiveness of the older man that made him groan, hiss and desire; to lust for the possibility of more.  
  


And Maker help him, he wanted, wanted and wanted _more_.  
  


To let his fingers trace across those plump lips again, inching up to his nose; sliding up the bridge of his nose. Then, oh so gently then feel those long eyelashes that he remembered from their youth. To grasp that chocolate brown hair in fingers, to feel it curl around them. His other hand would undress him in turn, revealing sun kissed skin beneath, dotted with freckles like constellations across a night sky of light brown skin. He would tip up his helmet, revealing his lips as he leaned down to kiss each and every one of them, Din letting out that absolutely heart stopping _moan_ as he calls out his name like a prayer-  
  


_"Paz!"_   
  


A hand slaps him on the head, jerking him from his daydream. He blinks a few times to clear a half-naked, moaning Din from his head.  
  


"Were you even listening to me?"

He turned to the side to face the woman before him. Her blank blue helmet radiated irritation even through the cold layer of beskar. Even if she wore a thousand helmets over her head, Paz wouldn't think it would ever stop the elder Vizsla from letting out her frustration at being ignored known. Presently, she crosses her arms against her chest.

"Ignoring your beloved _ori'vod_ , Paz Vizsla how could you?"

He gives a non-committal hum in response, turning around to inspect the sparring, mock blasters hanging neatly on the wall. He was deciding on the blue one when his helmet was suddenly, unceremoniously torn from his head. Going off in a quick _swish_.

"Hey!" Paz Vizsla reached for his helmet, incredulous as he turned around quickly to snatch it. Anarn Vizsla stepped back just as quickly, warrior reflexes on display as she quickly swiped the helmet from her hand to the other, balancing it on a finger. Paz lunges for it.

She immediately shoves an impressive thigh in between her brother's legs, a loud _clang_ of beskar hitting beskar as the sound echoed around the large room.

Paz resisted to urge to bend down and put his hands over his crotch, but couldn't stop the grimace forming on his face as his eyebrows creased in mounting, tingling pain. Laid bare for all in the room to see.  
Which at the moment, includes only his sister and himself.

A moment of silence, and he could imagine the barely suppressed grin forming on her lips before Anarn Vizsla lets out a loud cackle, head bending backwards as she lets Paz's helmet drop to the floor. Paz wanted to tackle her to the ground, if only the pain in between his legs would reside. He gritted his teeth.

"Very mature, _sister_ " He hisses.

She rips off her helmet then, throwing the thing onto the floor, rolling to rest beside Paz's helmet. Her usually curly and thick blond hair pulled up into a neat bun this time. Her face red with laughter and breathlessness as she snorts, trying to stop the flow of laughter from continuing. The female Alpha taps down her laughter a bit before lifting her head again to look at her brother, half crouching down in pain.

"Ah, I tried. I really did, Paz." She smirks, hand slotted neatly at her thick waist, encased in dark blue beskar amour. Paz grunts.

"But you didn't pay attention. And giving the _good ol' kick to the crotch_ seemed to have always put you back on your place." She continues as she stares at Paz in pain with too much amusement written all over her face.

" No, sister," Paz grits, glaring daggers at her. Then smirks, feeling the pain recede.  
  


_"You're just an attention whore."_   
  


The latter raises an eyebrow.  
  


"Careful now, don't want that dick of yours to fall off."  
  


He scoffs. "Yeah, can't imagine what the Elders would say about it." He sets himself down on the floor, the latter watching him before following suit.

"Oh I could," She huffs. Pulling her face into a mock impression of horror as she started to speak in a high, annoyingly pitched tone. Much like the late head Elder of the Vizsla's. Their great great _grandmother_.

" _A female Alpha_? That's the best you could do Rusol?!" Paz laughs as she continued, settling her rather impressive size beside him, throwing a arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon, you're not still sore over the fact that she liked me more than you are you?" He quips. She shoves his helmet in retaliation as face twisted into a childish sulk.

"You can't imagine. Maker she was so _old_. Our parents use to make me actually spend time with her." She grimaced.

"You've never seen her Paz. She was like a bag of saggy skin with bulging eyes that just wouldn't _shut up_ for the Maker's sake. Nothing could ever please her."

Paz turned to her, shit eating grin on his face. "Nothing?Really?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Well, almost nothing." The elder huffs. Paz waited for her to continue, already knowing the rest of this half of the story.

"Then you were born. Father and Mother bought you to her deathbed. I was there, and she _smiled_. Actually _smiled_. I thought she had died there and then."

"Then?What happened?" The female Alpha grins, wide and broad.

"The best part. She died, _finally_."

"And you wonder why she doesn't like you." Paz receives a good natured punch to the face for that. His face displaying a mock hurt impression as he rubbed at his cheek.  
  


"It's a good thing though," She says,voice softer now as she looked at nothing in the room in particular. "The clan Elders were always such micromanagers of everything." Paz nodded silently. He couldn't remember much about his great great grandmother but he knew that even among the rest of the clan Elders, Semmith Vizsla was _notorious_ for her commitment to the old ways that were rigid even by the Elders' standards, as well as making sure everyone in the rulling family followed it. Anarn presently slided down to lay on the wooden floor of the room, eyes turned upward to face the ceiling. She nudges at him to do the same, Paz gracefully allowing her to pull him to the ground, remembering simpler times when they would do this together on cold, autumnevenings after training. Sharing in each other's companionship. Beside him, he hears a soft chuckle.  
  
  


"She would've rioted against my engagement."

Paz turns to her, a bit surprised.

"To Xiba? Xiba Krest?" Paz knew of his sister's flame, a female beta who was by coincidence paired with her on her first out of world mission. They began to see each other more after that fateful encounter. Things blossomed into something deeper after that. Paz remembered seeing her,once or twice when his sister had managed to sneak her around their house.

"Hmmm. And that's _Xiba Vizsla_ now mind you."

"How in Mandalore's name did you get Father and Mother, no the _elders_ to acquiesce?"

"Acquiesce?" She says, surprised as well. "I wouldn't use that word on Father and Mother. I wasn't set to be ruler of the House, Paz. I was under no pressure to produce an Alpha and _only_ Alpha heirs. They relented rather easily."

She lifted her head to release her hair from the bun, combing her fingers through thick yellow locks before laying down again with her hair sprawled all over the ground.

"The Elders, they were tricky. Even if I wasn't set to be ruler of the clan, I knew that I was still an option B to them after you." Paz snorted as she continued. " But I found a simple roundabout way to make them agree to it." She grins.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We just took the Vow beforehand."

Paz looked at her in silence for a moment, before bursting out in a short spurt of laughter. The infectiousness of it catching up with his sister as she joins in with the laughter. Paz slaps a hand on her shoulder.

" _Osi'yaim._ " Paz chortled.  
  


"I wouldn't be your big sister if I wasn't, _Paz'ika_ "  
  


\\\\\  
  
  
  


Xiba joins them later at dinner, looking small and shy as Anarn curled her arm around her waist, giving silent support as she introduced herself to their Father and Mother and Paz.

The elder Vizslas welcomed her warmly, as did Paz. Letting her take his seat beside his sister, the chair in which he had always sat in since he was young. Which was no small gesture. The side in which the seat was placed was reserved for close family members only. Anarn gave a small nod in acknowledgement, a silent _thank you_ in return. Then, they simply removed their helmets as everyone else in the room except for his sister of course, saw Xiba Vizsla's face for the first time.

"I can see why my sister likes you." Paz says, winking and smiling at Xiba stiting opposite him, his sister immediately curling her arm protectively around her blushing wife, Xiba's red cheeks a stark contrast against her black hair illuminated in the light from the large fireplace in the dining room.

"Hands off _vod'ika_ , the little lady is _mine_." She pretends to snarl. Both of them sniggered.

"Behave yourself children." The familiar and calm voice of the matriarch of the Vizsla's sounded, with just the hint of amusement edging in the cool of their's mother voice. Her husband beside her merely smiling a small smile as she poured him his glass of spiced wine. Xiba had also seemed to relax more into the warm atmosphere, smiling and slowly but surely joining in with their conservation.  
  


Paz watched as his sister and her _riduur_ conversing with their parents. His mind drifting off to an image of Anarn making fun of Din at the dinner table, him slinging his own arm around the man's small frame as he retorted back at her. Din's blushing face and curly hair illuminated in the same light of the large fireplace as their Mother lightly reprimands them; his Father with a barely discernable smile on his stoic face.

  
  
  


Paz smiles a bit dazedly under his cup.

[]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Ner sarad,ner mesh'la sarad...."_   
  
  
  


"P...Paz...sto-" He couldn't stop the full body shudder if he wanted to as a warm hand slid down to untuck his shirt from beneath his armour, hands slipping under. Paz hums his satisfaction as he traces all over the skin of his lower back, dancing teasingly over the curve of his spine. Din lets out a helpless whimper as the man grabs his whole waist, curling his fingers around its bare circumference. He could feel a dizzy fever-like heat crawling up to his head. Or maybe it was the Alpha's heady touch spreading into him through those skillful hands as they both continued to sway in the dying light.

"Paz..." Din almost-whines, hands scrambling for a purchase at the heavy pouldron on the man's shoulders. _"Gedet'ye.....ner...ner buir,"_ Paz continues to hum, feeling very pleased with the situation they were in. Grasping himself handfulls of soft, supple skin and kneading at the silk-like texture of the omega's flesh. Hands slowly trailing from his back to his front, tingling across his ribs. Din whimpers pathetically.

"S..Stop...ahhhhnn.." He was cut off by the larger male abruptly squeezing at his chest.

"Nnnnn..Paz... _please_..I...I need..."

 _"What you do need flower? Ner sarad, I'll give you anything."_ Paz murmurs, low and raspy as he traces circles around a perk little nipple. Din seizes against him, body bending into him as if he wanted to bury himself in the larger male. Paz growls at the small gasp elicited from the omega pressed uncomfortably close to him as he presses a finger against a pebbly and tight nipple. He idly contemplates it's taste if he were to suckle it.

"St.. Stop it. I need to leave....ahnnnn...nnnn... Paz...my father brought me here." Din utters, breathless.

Paz's hand continues to map out the plane of the latter's chest, voice a hoarse, hushed whisper as he speaks;  
  


_"Promise me then. Promise me we'll see each other again."_   
  


Din didn't answer, couldn't answer. Not when those large, all encompassing hands roamed all over his skin, touching him like he was something precious; like he was made from the most delicate petals of a flower.

_"Ner sarad, Din..."_

He could only whine, torn between desire and reason.  
  


_"Say yes Din, say you'll see me again." The man started to sound desperate._

Din chokes out a moan as sly fingers slide under the beskar to cup his jaw, so unbearably gentle; reverent.  
  


_"Din...."_   
  


Din, breathless beneath the helmet, looks at the visor pressed against him. So closely, so tightly. If he squinted hard enough, he thought he could see the blue of Paz's ocean eyes. Or maybe if he closed his eyes hard enough instead, he would see them, as clear as day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
".....Yes."  
  
  
  


Len raises his eyes from the stew boiling in the pot. Watching Din's motionless hand holding a knife, hovering over a half gutted piece of fish.

" Yes?"

"Hmmm..." His adopted son remained motionless, brown hair drooping over his eyes glazed over with a watery, dazy sheen. Din smiles to himself, teeth biting on his lower lip to keep himself from smiling wider.

Len couldn't help but chuckle, turning his attention back to the soup.

"Did he kiss you?" He remarks, suddenly and casually adding the clams into the stew while he was it. He could hear the clatter of the knife against the metal chopping board as he continued to stir the bubbling stew boiling in the pot, mentally grinning to himself.

Din was completely caught off guard by his father's nonchalant remark. He flinched and dropped the knife in turn, ears going red like a complete starstruck idiot right in front of the man. He looked down at the poor gutted fish, it's dead eyes and mouth wide open as he burned in red hot embarrassment. Len chuckles, louder this time, still stirring the stew.

"I thought you said you went off to find the lavatory." The man remarks, rather cruelly. Unable to supress the forming grin as he looked to his son, who seemed desperate to curl into himself to hide from him.

"Did you sneak off to the lavatory to-"

" _Buir!_ "

This time, he couldn't help but laugh as Din's completely red face stared wide eyed at him, both imploringly and with complete mortification. He turned off the stove, still chuckling to himself as Din fumed beside him. The man grinned.

"Oh dear, look at the poor fish," He said as looked at the miserable thing laying half gutted on the chopping board, its insides half cleaned. Din seemed like he could burst from embarrassment any time soon. His father pats a hand on his shoulder as he gave a helpless and silent whine as his hands came up to close over his face, looking completely distraught. It made the older man feel a bit bad at being so cruel to him. Just a little bit, but not enough.

"Don't worry son. Next time, I'll have Paz come by to help you." Len remarked, gently pushing at Din's shoulder to nudge him away from the chopping board. He,who by the way, looked like he was about to die from embarrassment.  
  


" _Buir_ , I-"  
  


Len waved a hand at him.

"I understand Din. Why don't you go change hmm? I'll take over."

Din looked like he was about to protest but the man waved again at him, dismissing him. He shuffled off silently, clearly still embarrassed as the tip of his ears peeking out from his hair still burned bright red. Len observed his son slipping out from the corner of his eye as a sense of deja vu crept up on him, forcing a quiet chuckle from his lips. After cleaning the fish thoroughly, he stuffed in the herbs and spices from the fridge. Mindful to add less spices as Din had a particularly delicate appetite. A lesson learned painfully in the past when he was just beginning to acclimate to Mandalorian cuisine, which ended in a week long stay at the doctor's with a severe case of an upset stomach and diarrhea. He had been careful with preparing meals since then, making many improvisations to original recipes to lessen its use of all hot spices and devil chilli peppers. All those years cooking for his darling _ad'ika_ made him realize how excessive the overdose of spices in Mandalorian meals were, to an almost unhealthy degree. Besides, he was rather proud of his own improvised recipes, if Din's uncomplaining stomach was anything to go by.

Din appeared some time later into the kitchen, dressed in faded shorts and a black shirt, hair still a bit wet from the shower. Len switched off the stove and scooped the fish onto a plate before passing it on to Din who walked out on his bare feet quietly with it. He scooped two bowls worth of soup with an old ladle before settling down on the small dining table out in the living area. Din sat opposite the small wooden table, looking ashamed and saddened for some reason.

"Well, aren't you going to eat _ad_?" Len tried, putting on a cheerful tone. " I added more sweet sauce this time."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

Din looked shamefully to the side. "For getting distracted." Len laughed as he cutted up the fish.

"Distracted? Never, my ad'ika. I would never fault you for loving someone."

"I don't...it's not...no-I don't love him buir." He puts half of the fish on Din's empty plate, unable to surpress the grin forming on his face, or the spurt of laughter that escaped his lips.

"I'm hurt that you feel the need to lie to me Din."

Din didn't reply, looking straight down at his plate. Unable to retort or debunk his father's words.

"If it helps, I had a flame once too."

Din looked up, embarrassment forgotten for a moment. "You?"

"Don't sound so surprised Din." The man replies, trying to act like he was offended. Din, on the other hand, smiled at his father.

"When was that?"

"Oh, it was a long time ago." He said as he sipped at his soup. The latter had started to dig in to his meal too.

"So a hundred years ago?"

"Very funny Din." His father quipped, a good natured smile on his face. Len stared at the muddled reflection of himself in the contents of the soup, grey eyes glazing over a bit as the man seemed to drift away for a moment. Din perked up his ears as he went about finally savoring the meal his father had prepared, waiting for his father's next words.  
  


"We met in the usual way of course. Back then, and still now I reckon, everyone got to know each other on the training grounds." Din nodded his agreement as he chewed on his food. Len continued.

"He was the prime example of an entitled prick. I couldn't stand him. He could be such an arse sometimes." The man picked at a piece of fish on his plate as a slow smile crept up on him, remembering things Din didn't know about.

"But underneath all that pomposity, he had an exceedingly gentle heart." Len grinned widely. " And he was _such_ a great dancer."

"Needless to say," He continued, voice a bit quieter this time."Like everyone else, I was charmed by him. Irrevocably so."

There was a following silence after he stopped talking. Din stared at his father for a moment before he looked down at his plate, uttering softly.

"I had no idea."

"You didn't need to. It ended a long time ago. Now it's just another rambling of an old man." Din would say he looked terribly sad as he said that, but his father is an unchanging optimist if nothing else; Len was quick to smile again, shrugging off some melancholic memory as quickly as it came.

"So, how's the stew?"

"I think you overdosed with the clams."

"You think so? My last mission took me to a tropical planet of some sort in the Outer Rims. The market was full of them." Both them took a great sip from each of their bowls.  
  


"Besides," The man added. "The poor Twi'lek looked like she could use the credits."  
  


Din couldn't help but smile. Shellfish were a rare commodity in the galaxy, and they were certainly not cheap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"One day _buir_ , " Din uttered, picking out the empty shells from his plate. " Your kindness will be the death of you."

[]  
  
  


Din slipped quietly from the arena to the barracks. He waded through the crowd in the cantina, where most had gathered after the training session ended, drinking away the aches and bruises from their spars. Gossiping most probably as well. Din was quick to steer away from the large crowd that had gathered at the drinks counter, where a bar droid was constantly being called out to hand out the shots for some kind of drinking game.

"13!" The voice of Sax half slurred, half shouted. A group of Mandalorians cheered her on as she reached for another shot that the droid handed out.

"You can give up now Paz." The large woman taunted, lifting up her helmet to down the blue shot in a quick swoop. "14!" Loud shouts erupted again as a blue armoured hand took two shots each and swapped them down in a quick gulp. His lips puled into a wide, teeth baring grin with some residue of the blue vodka gleaming off his canines.

"17!"

There was loud whooping as Paz wiggled his empty shot glasses in front of Sax. Sax frowned, but relented eventually after downing her 15th shot. She placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like the student has surpassed the teacher _ver'dika_ " Sax pulled her helmet back on. Paz did the same as well, both heavy infantry Mandalorians rising from the stools of the bar. Din realized he had been standing there looking like a complete idiot as the group dispersed along with the drinking game. He was quick to remember what he came through here for and resumed his pace to the exit that lead to the locker rooms.

Standing before his own locker, he rummaged through it for some spare pants. He started to regret not folding them properly and instead settling for hazardously throwing them into the compartment every time he came around. A few irritating moments later he pulled out a saggy one with wrinkles all over that he usually wore when his monthly cycle came. It smelled like slick and something else that was funky. He would have to wash it when he got back. For now though, it'll have to do.  
  


He turns around to head to the bathroom, only to hit his helmet squarely into a wall, or to be more precise;Paz.  
  


"You seem to be in a hurry." Din squirmed to get away from him. Only to be pressed more firmly against the lockers behind, thighs squeezing together. Din bit his lip under the helmet.

"Not now Paz." The man in question tilts his helmet to the side, head lowering to Din's height. Din pushes uselessly at the blue armoured chest.

"Then when?" His breath hitches as a hand could be felt tracing up his side. He tries to push against the man's chest again. Paz grabs one of them, placing them on the cheek of his helmet as he nuzzles the gloved palm.Din is tempted to lift his other hand from the man's chest and place it on the other side of the beskar cheek.

Paz slips the hand under his helmet, the press of his lips against his fingers making Din shudder.

"Hmmm, _sarad_ "Paz speaks,sly devil that he is. "You smell utterly divine."Din could feel the rise of Paz's nose as his fingers lightly traced over it, unable to help himself.  
  


They were sounds of footsteps and voices heard in the distance, as shadows of other Mandalorians walking past brushed over their joined silhouettes.  
  


"You were looking at me." Paz whispered, fingers curling around the wrist of Din's hands that was slipped under his helm. Din resisted the urge to rub his thighs as he felt a dollop of slick squelching out between them. Paz's scent seemed to be encompassing him entirely.

"Out on the arena." Din gasped as he felt Paz's other hand at his bare nape. He feels the way Paz's lips stretch into that trademark grin beneath his fingers. Paz pinches lightly at the skin of Din's nape, savouring the low whine elicited from his lips.

"Liked what you saw?" Paz asks, teasing. Din gasped as some unbearable heat flares in him, slick steadily collecting between his legs. He flushed red as he heard Paz inhaling loudly through his nose.

"You're soaking through love."

Din looked down at his pants, utterly mortified at the growing brown patch spreading on the cotton. Paz chuckles.

"Eager aren't we?" Paz slips his thigh between slimmer ones, rubbing it against the tent and wet patch on the man's pants. He could feel his hardening prick voicing it's own protest against his increasingly tight pants as well. Paz groans in something akin to utter,primal bliss.  
  


"You have no idea how much I want to tear those pants off right now." Paz whispered lowly, all hot and heavy. Din was certain he would've let him. But to his confused disappointment, Paz pulled away, Din whining at the loss of contact.Paz soothed a hand down his arms, holding him up on his shaking legs. Din could not stop _gasping_ , his heart still pounding in his chest and breaths unable to come at a normal pace.

Paz's hand suddenly slips beneath his helmet, closing over his wide open lips gasping uncontrollably for air to steady him. It's takes a few moments, but eventually he calms down from his heat-like state, legs no longer feeling entirely like jelly. Paz slips out his hand, palm shiny and slick with Din's saliva. Paz stares at it, stunned.

"Oh Maker....I...I'm so sorry." He sputtered, reaching out to wipe Paz's hand. Paz, however, pulled his hand away from Din's reach. Placing another on the smaller's man rising chest, feeling the pulse of his heartbeat underneath the armour.

"Are..are you alright now?" Din nodded softly, helmet tipped downward as if shamed. Paz smiled softly at the display of shyness. It was almost demure.

It was.... _cute_. But now's not the time to think with his prick. Not when Din had almost something like an asthma attack.

But three weeks was a long time. And Paz was selfish.

"Are you free tonight Din?" Paz cupped a spit-free hand around Din's helmet, fingers carresing the silver Beskar. And Din leans into it, starving.

_So selfish_

"Can we see each other?"

Din was caught in a daze, only knowing how to lean into a warm palm that he couldn't even feel. There really wasn't any other answer he could give.  
  
  
  
  


"Yes."

Din could hear Paz let out a tremulous sigh at his answer. The large Alpha leans in, laying his helmet against the Omega's. Visors pressed against each other as the both of them nestled the other's helm. Paz could feel Din's saliva cooling against his palm as Din pressed even closer, desperate for contact. And Paz relents frighteningly easily, one arm curling around his waist to lift him up from the floor with ease. Din moans;only for the both of them to hear as his hands come up to clutch onto broad shoulders.

_Greedy, the both of them_

"Can you wait for me? Outside the house?" Din nods almost immediately, whining when Paz pulled his helmet away. Turning to look at the shadows of other people passing the halls. Din tried, unsuccessfully, to pull him back; attempting to turn Paz's helmet back to face him as he tries to cuddle closer. Paz chuckles, loosening his hold around the smaller man's waist as Din slid back to stand on the ground, still clutching at the man's broad shoulder.

"I have something to attend to tonight. But I'm free after." Paz said as he soothed a warm hand around the smaller man's nape, kneading at the tight knots of tension. Din visibly relaxed, helm leaning into Paz chest. Paz fervently wished to kiss the man's bare forehead as he ran his hand through locks of fluffy, curly brown hair. But alas, he had to pull away, completely this time as footsteps drew closer and louder.  
  
  


"See you then love."  
  


The man left as suddenly as he appeared, heavy footfalls curiously leaving no sound as he strode out of the locker rooms, as if nothing had happened. As if Din wasn't left, most unfairly, standing and trembling and with slick cooling on his thighs. Din couldn't remember what he came for as stood there, trying to make sense of what he had agreed to just a few moments ago. His father had wanted to take him on an outworld mission tonight.  
  


Some Mandalorians walked past him as most prepared to pack up and go home. He overheard some talking about a wedding celebration as they emptied their lockers of clothes. The lights went off as everyone filtered out of the room, leaving Din standing alone in the dark, staring at the pair of saggy pants dropped onto the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I'm an idiot_

\\\\\  
  
  
  


"Where were you Paz? The transport was almost leaving." Sax asked as she grabbed onto the bag slung across her shoulders. One hand tapping on the counter impatiently.  
  


"I didn't know you were so eager to lose again."

"Prat. Should've left without you."

"Yeah yeah. Go on, I'll be there in a sec." Sax waved a hand at him as she sauntered off, heavy bag hanging off her shoulder. Paz's gaze continued to follow her as her shadow slowly disappeared from view. Once she disappears completely, his eyes drift back to his palm covered in Din's saliva.  
  
  
  
  


He licks it.

[]  
  
  


After spending a few days home sick, Din had very reluctantly went back to training.He contemplated faking another stomachache this morning, but felt bad about the fact that he would have to lie to his father. So, without protest, he dragged himself back to school with Len to help him along with it.

"I've already handed in the doctor's letter to your instructor. And I put the lunchbox into your bag this morning."

Din didn't say anything, continuing to stare down at his father's white boots. Len crouched down to face his adopted son. He placed a hand on Din's soft cheek, lightly caressing it, like he had done for the past few days as his precious son laid on his bed moaning in pain. The man's heart clenched at the memory of Din's suffering.  
  


"Tell your instructor if you're feeling sick again alright?" Din nodded,eyes shiny with little beads of tears. Len fought against the urge to just take his son home and stay with him.  
  
  
  


"Remember to not take food from the cantina anymore. I'll pack you meals everyday from now on."

Another small nod, Len smiles beneath his helmet. He pulls Din into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you." Len murmured softly. They hugged for a few moments longer, before Len finally let go, much to Din's disappointment. The man pats him on the head before finally leaving,echoes of his footsteps dying as his figure grew smaller and finally,disappeared.

Slowly, he turned to face the door behind him, from which he could hear the loud voices of the other children inside the room. Din felt a different kind of nausea creeping up on him again. Grasping at his courage, he pushed the button beside the door to open it.

Din could feel every pair of eyes on him as he entered the room, everyone going suddenly quiet as every occupant in the room diverted their undivided attention to him. Din could feel that sense of nausea creeping up on him again as he walked to take a seat at the far corner of the room.  
  
  


"I heard he got sick again."  
  
  
  


"I heard this time he had to stay at the doctor's."  
  
  
  


"Wow, must be so convenient. I want to be sick too so I can skip training."  
  
  


"I saw his Father walking him to school today."  
  
  


_"laandur."_   
  


Din sat down, red hood sliding over his head as he continually stared down at the bag on his lap. Wishing for nothing more than just disappear into thin air. Or to get a stomachache again and go home and plead, _plead_ for his father to come home earlier and stay with him. One of the two.

Neither happened of course. Eventually, attention diverted from him as the other children returned to their own respective conversations.  
  
  


Paz arrived shortly afterwards. Din didn't need to raise his head from hanging limply downward as the classroom erupted into loud exclamations. Paz was received like he was royalty, which wasn't entirely wrong to assume. Everyone wanted a piece of the young Vizsla,so to speak.Din liked to think he was different concerning that matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Which was why he would deny that little stutter in his rapidly beating heart as Paz walked over and sat beside him.

[]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Presenting Pre Vizsla,Governor of Concordia."  
  


The Mandalorian strode in with air of regality, white clean cloak flowing behind him. The blue black beskar instantly recognizable and familiar to Paz as he took his place to stand beside the patriarch of the family. Beside their seated Mother, Anarn could be heard clearing her throat through the modulator of her purple helmet. Xiba,who stood beside her,looked and felt to others as if she was out of place.

Their Mother was the one to speak first, seated on the Vizsla throne of pure polished Beskar beside Rusol,who remained silent.

"Very well." She turned her helmet to the Mandalorians standing beside them, nodding at them before waving a hand as she looked back at their guest.  
  


"Leave us."  
  


The others who were present filed out immediately at the Lady's command. Until none were left but the ruling members of the clan. The man standing before them kneeled, cloak sprawling across ornate marble floors. He placed an arm on his bended knee as he spoke aloud the usual greetings.  
  
  


"My Lord and Lady. I recognize you as my leaders and hereby pledge my loyalty to thee; true descendants of the Great Tarre Vizsla. Lord of all Mandalore and First of the House of Vizsla."  
  


Paz turned to look at his parents, Anarn doing quite the opposite; she seemed to be staring daggers at the man as Xiba looked on somewhat fearfully. If they had the chance, he was sure that the both of them would've laughed and spat at the absolute audacity of the man currently pledging allegiance to the Vizsla rulers.  
  


"Very well." Their Father started.  
  
  


"You may rise."  
  


The man did as he was told, raising himself from the floor. All pretense of humility gone as he removed his helmet to reveal sandy blond hair and cold blue eyes, looking much like the rest of the Vizsla royals.  
  


"I'm glad to see you doing well, sister." The man's cool voice sounded in the room, unhindered by the helmet clasped in his hands. All of them present proceeded to remove their helmets,baring their naked faces to each other.

"As am I brother." Their mother replied, lounging languidly on her throne. Rusol greeted the older man with a thin smile of acknowledgement before attempting to speak again.  
  


"I grant that your presence before us today means you will be attending the marriage of my eldest daughter this evening."  
  


Pre's eyes flicked to the cowering Xiba behind Anarn for a solitary second, before turning back to Rusol. Paz could see his sister visibly tensing, fist clenching as in anticipation of a brawl.Their uncle merely continued to remark blankly.  
  


"Which I must confess that of the nature of the circumstances of the engagement,do most perturb me."  
  


"How so my brother?" Paz couldn't help but admire the quiet,unwavering cool of their parents's patience on display currently. When Anarn looked liked she was about to gut their Mother's elder brother onto a pike. And honestly, Paz couldn't blame her.  
  


"Instead of a proper match recognized by the Elders, you let your daughter marry a wife of no name and inheritance." Xiba visibly flinched as Anarn glared straight at the man with not one bit of restraint. Paz, somehow made himself to remain silent and motionless, tamping the anger rising in him.  
  
  


"Xiba is an honourable warrior and a loyal spouse. Surely the Elders would agree to that." Rusol reasoned, somehow still miraculously calm compared to his fuming daughter and younger son.  
  
  


"That she is,without a doubt." The man remarked, condescending. Looking to Xiba again, who was standing behind Anarn, looking horibly ashamed.  
  


"That she is,without a doubt; a Beta. Who is unable to give her complete confidence that she will raise Alpha heirs to the House." This time,their uncle spoke with something akin to anger in his voice.  
  


"Surely the Elders would agree to that?"  
  


Their mother cut in." I let my daughter marry for love. That is a risk I am willing to make for her happiness."  
  
  


"Ay yes, _love_. Love is inconsequential and possess no value when it comes to the virtues of ruling."  
  


"You should've followed our rules and followed tradition _ver'dika_."  
  


"Not all tradition is right Brother." Rusol stated. "We must forgo those that do not necessarily benefit us." Pre glared at him.  
  


"Those rules are what made House Vizsla powerful, what made Mandalore great."  
  


"In the past." Aesyara stated, hands resting on the Beskar armrests on her throne. "Times change. And we must follow, or risk being left behind."  
  


The governor narrowed his eyes.  
  


"You speak like the Duchess."  
  


She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  


"Is that wrong? Duchess Satine is our leader and we, House Vizsla are loyal to her and her cause."  
  
  


"House Vizsla is not and will not ruled by any." The man's chest puffed proudly as he stared defiantly at their parents. As if he was the one sitting on the throne instead of the two. Paz felt fury building in him as it screamed at him to take action against the impertinent man. Luckily, their mother did not stand for this either and rose from her chair, standing tall before the older Vizsla.  
  


"And it never will be. The Duchess recognizes our House and it's standing in the Republic. She speaks for our shared views in the Galactic Senate. My husband and I are the _Lords_ of this House, brother." Paz observes that he has never seen so much restrained anger in their Mother before as she towered over her brother, standing from the pedestal of the throne.  
  


The man was silent, before he bowed his head as he conceded.Paz thought he should've grovelled on his knees.  
  


"A thousand apologies,my Lady. I've overstepped my boundaries." Anarn looked about to punch him.  
  


 _Jehaat_ , Paz thought.  
  


"I am honoured to be able to attend my niece's wedding. And to recognize her spouse as a Lady of our House." He turned and knelt in the direction of Anarn and Xiba; the former staring down at him coldly as Xiba stood motionless behind her.  
  
  


"And now if you'll excuse me, I must dismiss myself." The man placed his helmet back and walked out from the throne room, cloak swishing behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Paz could hear their Father heave a sigh.

\\\\\  
  
  
  
  


" _Buir_? Are you in there?"

Din heard the man give a loud _hmmmm_ from the small kitchen where he could hear the sizzling of a hot frying pan being doused in water. Din removed and placed his helmet beside the man's resting on the faded couch. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Can I opt out of the mission tonight?"

He heard the man switching off the tap and the soft clank of the pan being placed on the dish rack. Len didn't immediately answer, seemingly taking his time. Din hope he didn't manage to anger the man, which he had discovered was quite a hard thing to do, if even remotely plausible. The man presently emerged from the kitchen.  
  


"Where are you going then?" The man plopped himself down on the couch, patting the seat beside him as he motioned for him to sir down. Din did as he was told, placing himself beside his father gingerly. He struggled to think of an excuse, all of them lame and weak. Len smirked at him.  
  


"I see."  
  


The man leaned back on the couch, the picture of all complete languidness as Din grew increasingly uncomfortable and so,so embarrassed. How in the world would he explain to his father that he blew off their plans just because of the thing between his legs?  
  


_And Paz of course. In all his annoying, blinding and disarming charms._   
  


_But he wouldn't admit that. Not to anyone._   
  


_Not even to himself._   
  


"Well son." The man remarked, still languidly lounging on the old couch. "You should get going. It's almost sundown already and party queues are long." The man grabbed the remote and turned on the Holonet on the display screen. Din stood up quickly as he remembered looked to time display on the Holonet screen, scrambling to put on his helmet and head outside.  
  


"Oh, and Din."  
  


He stopped at the doorway and turned around to look at the man, pretending to stare distractedly at the screen.  
  


"Maybe opt for a change of clothes?" The man flicked the remote as the channel changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You smell like vodka."

[]  
  
  
  
  
  


Paz felt exhausted as he greeted the guests one after another. Aunts and uncles he barely knew, governors and senators that he had never seen. And the line never seemed to end with most of the foreign female guests dressed in eye-hurting,sparkling garments and headdresses that reflected off his visor harshly; his eyes blinking rapidly underneath his helmet as their overpowering perfume assaulted his senses.

Anarn didn't seem to be doing better either. Seeing that Xiba and her are the reason for this influx of guests, they had the additional duty of making small talk with the guests. Both siblings would had have a better chance at finding and taming a Mythosaur than to make good attempts at small talk about the weather with complete strangers. While Anarn struggled, Xiba seemed to be a natural at it, smiling beneath the helmet and complementing the guests' absurd headwear and makeup. A small mercy for her fiancee who took the opportunity for a breather. Paz could only look on in jealousy as he remained stuck. At least until the line of senators ended, and then rest of the guests would file in without no need of formal greetings and arduous memorization of long titles and names.

His sister came back five minutes later, definitely on purpose because all the senators had completely disappeared into the main hall.

"You hid behind the pillars didn't you?"

"Shut up Paz. It's my wedding and I can do what I want."

Familiar helmets started to appear from the door soon after. Most of them fellow heavy infantry Mandalorians that knew both Anarn and Paz. Others were friends of Xiba from the same light assault infantry company. Paz waved a hand at Sax, who did the same before turning back to continue the conversation she and Anarn were having.  
  


Paz looked around for the gleam of a silver Beskar helmet, but found none.  
  


_Did I push him too much?_   
  
  


_Was I too forward in the way I asked him?_   
  
  


_Maybe I should go out and check just to be sure._   
  
  
  
  


"Hey Paz, where are you going? The ceremony's about to start!" An excited Anarn called out.  
  
  


Paz was just about to walk out of the reception hall when his sister called out to him. With no other option, he followed the rest of the crowd into the main hall.  
  


As the doors behind him was about to close, he looked behind his shoulder one last time, trying to spot the familiar figure of Din.  
  
  


The heavy doors closed with an echoing bang.

\\\\\  
  
  


Din was shocked to see the Vizsla estate set alight from afar like a Christmas tree after getting off the bus. As he approached the large estate, he could recognize many of the newest, finest models of ship parked on the lands surrounding the place. Din started to panic a bit as he remembered what Paz had said to him just a few hours ago.  
  


_"I have something to attend to tonight. But I'm free after."_

Asshole. He didn't think to mention what he was going to busy doing tonight. And he had been too stupid and dazed to ask any details. Colossal idiot. It was a phrase that he had come to associate with himself most recently.

As he reached the ornate gates that opened to the front doors of the Vizsla estate, Din observed men and women all different ethnicities and species trotting around in their formal and flamboyant headdresses and clothes. Along with Mandalorians who came with their Beskar armours polished to its best condition; gleaming in the evening light and the chandelier lights from inside the house. Voices speaking different languages that formed a cacophony of noise. It took every shred of courage Din had to walk into the crowd of finely dressed noblemen and Republic senators, some he could recognize their faces from newsnights on the Holonet. He swore he would never feel so self conscious ever again as he did now; walking among the richest of the richest in the galaxy in his scratched Beskar armour and faded brown clothes, a literal average Tom among royalty.  
  
  


He observed that most of them immediately entered into the estate through the main doors. Which led him to the conclusion that there probably was a guest checklist inside, and that his name was probably not on it. And that he would no way in _hell_ , be able to navigate himself through the huge mansion and find Paz anywhere in this maze of a place. The whole mansion and place seemed to loom over him, as if to taunt him further into surrender.  
  
  
  
  
  


In the end, he wandered into the surrounding gardens. Settling himself on the marble of a quiet fountain, rethinking all his recent decisions as the sounds from inside the halls of the mansion could be faintly heard over the slow trickle of the fountain.  
  


\\\\\  
  


Paz was nervous.

Staring at the sea of people in the ballroom, he was was both nervous and frankly, a bit worried. And actually scared that Din was still nowhere to be found. His mind wandered off to a million scenarios that could've have happened; Din getting run over by a transport, Din mugged,attacked, _rape-_  
  


He was brought back to the present as Sax snapped him back to attention.  
  


"Hey, they need you for the Vow recital."  
  


Paz hurriedly walked over to where their parents were seated and whom Anarn and Xiba were currently kneeling before. His sister's visor followed him as if to ask him _what the fuck took you so long._ Paz cleared his throat as he finally came to a stop to stand beside the Vizsla rulers. A Mandalorian handed a tray with two cups of spiced wine in it to their seated parents. His father passed the tray to Paz as they both took one cup each. The crowd grew silent as the both of them started to speak.

"Rejoice!" Aesyara spoke, loud and clear to everyone in the massive room. "For all are gathered here today to witness an eternal union to be made in the House of Vizsla."

"Do you have the blessings of this House?"

Paz said _aye_ automatically, as well as the other clan members standing behind him. With the Elders in their black cloaks and helmets looking solemn,along with Pre Vizsla's emotionless helmet staring at the kneeling newlyweds. Paz's eyes flicked around the room beneath the helmet, trying to spot Din among the sea of people who unlike Paz, had their attention solely on the ceremony.

"Very well." Aesyara motioned at the both of them, one cup held in the other hand.

"Speak the Vows and make true your union."

The both of them stood up as they recited their vows together, without stutter or hesitation.

Paz's eyes drifted distractedly around the room, laser focus on the corners where he hoped he would see Din standing in.

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde._ "

"We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors."

Paz was still looking at the corners of the room. Even when the now official newlyweds took the cups from their parents hand and tipped back their helmets, and drank it down in a gulp. Rusol sealed the bond with a quiet yet commanding voice as he uttered." It is done."  
  
  
  


_Where is he?_   
  
  


The crowd parted silently as everyone, including Anarn and Xiba, made way for the current Vizsla rulers to stand from their seats and walk out of the hall, followed by the Elders and senior clan members, Pre Vizsla among them. The senators followed suit, emptying the room until only the rest of the Mandalorians guests and newlyweds and of course, Paz was left. The doors to the ballroom closed shut with a resounding bang. As did all of the formality and order in the room because the rest of them burst into cheers the moment the door shut. Sax had already started to hand out the drinking glasses as everyone chimed in with the drinks, finally pulling out the cheap but plentiful booze they sneaked into the house. A dance ring had already started to form as Paz was already halfway to the back door. The others stomping their feet to the beat of the song as Anarn and Xiba danced in the middle of the circle.  
  
  


_Kaysh cuyir ner kar'taylir darasuum._   
  
  
  
  


_ner kar'taylir darasuum cuyir kaysh._   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Paz slipped out before he could mentally finish the rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a fruitless search in the reception hall, Paz could only resort to search the gardens outside. He walked out to the gates and looked around the parked ships for the Razor Crest, but to no avail.

He returned back to the estate gardens,forlorn. All the anxiousness and nervousness in him turning into a dull,numb sadness as he realized perhaps that Din didn't come at all. After all, he did put his hopes on a promise made more than three weeks ago and one made on the spot out of impluse. He too had perhaps, been too pushy and forward with the way he did it. He felt guilty as well; he should be in there cheering on and celebrating his sister's engagement instead of brooding over a broken and empty promise.  
  


But he found himself unable to think of anything else as walked deeper into the familiar gardens. Suddenly aimless as his plans for the night started to fade into nothing.  
  


  
Moping along, he approached the small fountain; one of the small fountains in this part of the gardens. He could remember it just from his many childhood memories himself. What he could not remember however, was single solitary figure seated on it; looking as forlorn and melancholic as he felt.  
  
  
  


His heart skipped a beat as he took in the scene properly with his eyes.  
  
  


"Din?"

The small man snapped around to look at him, feet no longer idly kicking at grass.  
  


"Paz?" The man's most cherished voice croaked, sounding like he had been crying for a while. Paz couldn't help himself as he rushed forward to him, falling to his knees on the grass so he could engulf him in a bear hug from his seated position on the stone. Din's soft scent was all around him, cherry flowers and sweet cinnamon rolls invading his senses as he completely engulfed the Omega in his arms. Din sniffed beneath his helmet as his pressed himself closer to him, hands grabbing at his back.  
  
  


 _"You bastard."_ Din uttered, weakly.  
  


Paz couldn't help the wet chuckle that escaped him.  
  


"I know." Paz soothed a hand down a quivering arm as Din sobbed silently into his chest. The small man was so sensitive and so terribly saccharine sweet in all his soft sobs and cherry cinnamon scent. Paz, because he was a prick, couldn't help but tease the man embraced so tightly in his arms.  
  


"Are you crying, sarad?"  
  


"Asshole.Next time,I won't come at all you _skanah_."

Din retorted back with no heat, lifting his helmet from the man's chest to look at the blue helm. Paz leaned their helmets together as his hands curled around his waist again. Din traced the cheek plate of Paz's helmet delicately with his finger as Paz nuzzled their helmets together. Din sighed, wishing to lift his helmet to take a look at Paz's lips and hear his naked voice, unfiltered. Timidly, he curled his finger under the chin of Paz's helm, shuddering as Paz hands came up to his nape again. The man really liked touching that place.

Paz, realising Din's intentions, nodded lightly and continued to trace at Din's nape. Marvelling at how warm the man's skin was, how soft and silky. If he slipped his fingers higher, he would feel the ends of soft brown hair curling against his fingers. Din held his breath as he slowly lifted the helmet by a fraction, until Paz's lips was out and on full display, Paz's soft smile making his heartbeat stutter. Tracing his gloved fingers across the pink lips, the texture of Paz's light blonde beard pleasing on the material his glove.

Din bit his lip as Paz catches one of his fingers between his teeth, tugging at the cloth of his glove. Paz's heart seemed to melt at the little moan Din let escape as he dragged off the glove from Din's hand. Throwing the thing onto the grassy ground as he pressed his cheek into Din's warm and naked palm; bare skin against bare skin. He felt the both of them shudder at the contact.

Din yelped as he was suddenly lifted off the ground, thighs supported by a large arm as the other still fondled at skin of his nape. Paz quickly removed it though, proceeding to remove his glove as well with his teeth. The Alpha curled their fingers together, admiring Din's small fingers against his larger one, the tips of it barely reaching his first knuckle. Once again, Paz marvelled at the warmth Din was radiating.  
  


"What are you doing Paz?"  
  


"Can you hear it?" Paz whispered, prompting Din to turn to the side for a moment as a loud cheer erupted from inside the mansion.

"Your sister's wedding?"

"Hmmm. They're all dancing." Paz commented as he started to sway to the faraway beat,with Din still suspended from the ground in his hold. The man was as light a feather, if not lighter.

"I need to be standing on the ground to dance Paz."

"I think we can manage." Paz's voice was deep and rumbly as he spoke without the helmet on. Din curled his arm around Paz neck as the man started to pick up the pace, dancing as he held Din aloft with one arm as if he weighed nothing. The voices inside just loud enough to hear what they were singing.  
  


_par Ni cuy' be te mando'ade sa_   
  
  


_sa ner cyar'ika bal Ni cuyir_   
  
  
  
  


Din smiled beneath the helmet as they continued to sway together.  
  


"I never knew you liked singing so much." Paz pressed his lips against Din's helmet.  
  


"I didn't. Not until I had help."  
  


Din chuckled. " From me?" He asked,trying to sound surprised.  
  


"Hmm. From you my flower."  
  


"No one else but you."  
  


Din sighed and leaned his helmet on Paz's again. Freeing his arm from its hold around the man's neck to trace against the man's lips which moved softly as he murmured the lyrics of the song. Din was too distractedly looking and touching Paz's lips to realize him sneakily placing his hand on the chin of his helmet and lifting. Din panicked at the sudden cold air that beat against his lips as his lips were revealed. Paz on the other hand, wasted no time to start tracing the pouty,plump red lips; pressing lightly at the Cupid's dip. Din had an almost impossibly feminine lips, one that practically teased at Paz to have a taste.

"You have the loveliest lips _sarad_." Din felt heat rushing to his cheeks as a bashful smile formed on said lips.  
  


"Smooth talker."  
  


"I only speak the truth darling."  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Will we always end up dancing everytime we meet?" Din asked, quietly. Paz smiled, lips a hair's breadth away from Din's. Both of them searching the blackness of their visors for a hint of each other's eyes.  
  
  
  


"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Paz kisses him.

\\\\\  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Din sat alone as the lunch break commenced. Reaching for his bag, he fishes out the lunchbox his father promised him just this morning. Din munched quietly on his sandwich and apple slices. As he reached for his second piece, Paz plopped himself and his lunch tray down in front of him.  
  


"Where were you?" The blonde boy asked, sounding like he was angry over the fact that he was absent for a week. Din glowered at him.  
  


"I was sick. Or did none your adoring fans tell you?"  
  


Paz looked shocked for a moment, before looking at the contents of his lunch. His eyes softened.

"I see."

Din narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need your pity Vizsla. Now go away." He remarked, sulkily.  
  


"No."  
  


"What?" Din hissed through gritted teeth.  
  


"I...I want to sit with you." Paz looked away as he said that. Din, completely dumbfounded, felt the urge to do the same.  
  


Paz clears his throat and starts eating his meal, wolfing down the spiced meat and juice as if to stifle the awkwardness between them. Din,not knowing better, did the same.  
  


They carried on silently for a while,each occasionally chancing a glance at each other. Quick to turn their attention back to their meals when the other noticed. As the lunch break carried on, the older trainees came started filing in to the cantina for their own break time.Din stared at his last piece of sandwich.  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you."  
  
  


Paz looked at up from his tray.  
  
  
  


"For..for wanting to sit with me." Paz could see the light pink of a blush on Din's cheeks as he continued to stare down at his lunchbox. Paz stopped himself from staring at it too long. Some shouts erupted from the bar inside the cantina as Paz looked back at his piece of spiced steak.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're welcome."

[]

**Author's Note:**

> skanah
> 
> much-hated thing or person
> 
> osi'yaim
> 
> Useless, despicable person
> 
> Kaysh cuyir ner kar'taylir darasuum.  
> ner kar'taylir darasuum cuyir kaysh. 
> 
> He is my love.  
> My love is he.
> 
> par Ni cuy' be te mando'ade sa  
> sa ner cyar'ika bal Ni cuyir
> 
> For I am of the Mando'ade as well  
> As my darling and I are


End file.
